


Won’t You Be My Solid Ground

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mental Institutions, Mentions of mental instability, Minor Character Death, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Protective Derek, Protective Lydia, Protective Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> They say there’s no perfect moment to tell someone you love them. It just happens, quick as lightening. When the time is right, the words come and then no matter when or where, that moment is perfection. Lydia never truly believed that, not until the day she finally told Stiles how she felt. Despite the missed opportunities and failed attempts, the moment, when it finally came, really was perfect. (Title from ‘Sway’ by The Perishers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won’t You Be My Solid Ground

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** from Swandipity on Tumblr - Prompt: the four times Lydia almost told Stiles she loved him (interrupted/chickens out etc.) and the one time she did. (Note: Malia does not exist here)

Lydia gazed around the small town, the late afternoon sun beating down on her heavily as she walked beside Stiles gripping the strap to her long brown bag. She’d never actually been to Mexico before though it figures the one time she is it’s to try and buy Derek back from a family of hunters that kidnapped him right out from under them. Lydia held in a sigh, how was this her life?

Stiles’ eyes darted from the path they were on to Lydia briefly. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, something he’d noticed happening more and more lately. The hotel was a good few blocks away from them and Stiles knew they were coming up to the center of town, which was where the club was. “This doesn’t seem so bad.” He stated while rubbing his hands together and glancing around the small town.

Lydia tilted her head and sighed, side eyeing Stiles, “It’s not the town,” she told him knowing he already knew that because she’d been talking about it since they  got to Mexico, “It’s the plan.” She stated matter-of-factly. “It’s a terrible plan, we’re going to die.” She said casually as she continued walking pausing briefly to take everything in and figure out which way they had to go now that they were in the center of town.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair motioning towards the left and started walking, “That statement seems a little dramatic,” he paused and looked at her as they continued walking, the sun sitting a bit lower in the sky than when they started this treck, “Unless…are you having a feeling? Is it a banshee thing?” He asked mildly concerned now that maybe this was a really terrible plan.

Lydia rolled her eyes upward momentarily as she walked beside Stiles, “No, at the moment it’s mostly because this plan sucks.”

Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat, “It’s fine, this’ll be fine. We’re gonna go in there, take care of business, grab Derek and haul ass back to Beacon Hell where we can do it all over again in the morning.” He stated running a hand over his face. The truth was Stiles knew the plan wasn’t great, but it was all they had at the moment and after everything they’d recently lost none of them were willing to lose anyone else.

Lydia arched an eyebrow at Stiles, “Take care of business? What are we mobsters?” She shook her head, but her lip twitched at the corner. It seemed like the only time she smiled anymore was when she was with Stiles. He seemed to have that effect on her. Well, he’d always had that effect on her, even when they weren’t really friends yet. Both times she’d smiled at the winter formal, a terrible night in general, were both with Stiles once outside beside his jeep and the other time inside the gym when he told her how smart he knew she was.

Lydia had actually been thinking about that night a lot lately…and all the nights she’d spent with Stiles over the last year and a half. She’d spent her spare time thinking about how he was always there when she needed him, how he always did his best to protect her, and how he made her smile brighter than just about anyone. Basically a lot of her time that wasn’t spent mourning for her best friend was spent pondering Stiles Stilinski.

A warm hand on Lydia’s shoulder pulled her from her thoughts. She glanced at Stiles who was in the process of tugging her closer to his body as they walked through a somewhat shadier portion of town, the eyes following them making chills run down her spine.

“Stay close to me,” he told her quietly, his tone brooking no room for argument as he let his hand rest at the small of her back and guided her to where he was pretty sure the building they needed to be at was.

Lydia felt his hand on her back, the pressure reassuring. She glanced sideways at Stiles and the expression on his face was serious, his jaw clenching and unclenching, eyes narrowing slightly at anyone who glanced their way. He was like a body of armor around them and Lydia couldn’t help the way her heart warmed at that image. Stiles was constantly looking out for her and not only did that make her feel safe, but it made her feel loved.

Lydia swallowed hard at the thought. Her heartbeat picking up speed in her chest as the sudden overwhelming urge to tell Stiles just how she felt about him built inside of her. They were walking silently getting closer and closer to the building where the rest of the pack was already inside waiting.

If she was going to do it, Lydia had to do it now; she didn’t have much time left. She swallowed heavily and paused right in the middle of the path they were taking to the club.

Stiles came to an abrupt halt the next time he tried to step forward and couldn’t, his hand meeting resistance as the small of her back. He glanced over at Lydia, his brows drawing together. “Everything okay?”

Lydia stared at Stiles for a solid minute before finally speaking, her hand tightening on the brown bag she wore over her shoulder. “Stiles,” she paused and blew out a breath. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you,” and sure, okay she’d been putting it off because she couldn’t seem to find the perfect time, but not this time.

Concern filled Stiles’ face and he shifted so he was standing in front of her, his hands resting gently on her shoulders. “What is it? What’s wrong?” He asked his chest tightening slightly

Lydia held his gaze, her heart once again beating erratically in her chest. “Nothing’s wrong I just--” she hesitated, “Stiles I--” but the words never got a chance to leave her mouth as someone on a bike nearly ran them over knocking Lydia into Stiles as the biker yelled something at them in Spanish.

Stiles caught Lydia shifting them back in the process as he glared at the guy on his bike, “Real nice jackass!” He called out shaking his head before turning his gaze on Lydia. He straightened her up and cupped her cheek briefly, “You okay?”

His hand was warm against her skin and Lydia pressed her lips together and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She replied shifting back when his hand fell from her cheek. The rush of adrenaline from moments before had her rethinking her resolve to tell Stiles though. She wasn’t one to believe in signs, but if she did that would’ve been a pretty damn big one. “I’m okay.” She said repeating the words for about the hundredth time now.

Stiles inclined his head giving her a once over and then sending her a lopsided grin, “Good, any chance you can tell me what you want to tell later? We’ve gotta get inside we’re on a schedule. Your schedule might I add,” he pointed out with lifted brows.

Lydia grinned but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Sure,” she said watching as Stiles started walking in the direction of the club again. Lydia sighed, gripped her purse tightly and shifted forward so she was following behind Stiles, annoyed by the fact that, that stupid biker had ruined her moment. Lydia sighed, so much for telling Stiles she loved him.

 

______

 

Lydia was scared. No, scratch that she was terrified. She stood near her mother and Sheriff Stilinski, her gaze traveling over the students milling about the hallways. Why were they just standing there? Why weren’t they attempting to look for Stiles, Scott and Kira? She pursed her lips as yet another group of students appeared none of them the face she was so desperately seeking out. “Are you sure they’re okay?” Lydia asked glanced over at the sheriff.

Michael Stilinski nodded as he gazed over at Lydia. “I just got a text from Stiles saying Scott found-uh that they were fine and they’d be meeting us here soon. They’re in the basement,” he said eyeing Lydia knowing she’d know what that meant.

Lydia sighed, “Okay,” she replied resigned to the fact that they were just going to have to wait for Stiles to come to them.

Natalie Martin took note of her daughter who looked like a nervous ball of energy was suffocating her. She hadn’t realized that her daughter was so close with the Stilinski boy. Sure Stiles had stopped by the house on several occasions, but it couldn’t have been more than a handful of times. But judging by the look on her daughters face, there was a lot more to it than some budding friendship.

She didn’t think she’d ever seen Lydia so nerve -wrecked. Stiles’ name was the first thing her daughter had uttered after releasing her from the tightest hug Natalie had received in a long time. She’d been beside herself when Natalie had to explain she didn’t know where they’d gone off too, but at least now they did, though she still wasn’t sure how’d they’d ended up in the basement. Natalie shook herself from her thoughts and wrapped an arm around Lydia, “I’m sure they’ll be here any minute sweetheart.

Michael inclined his head in agreement, “You mother’s right. Just give them a few extra minutes,” he said with conviction despite the fact that he was terrified his son wasn’t okay even though he’d received the text message.

Lydia shifted on her feet watching as the CDC packed up everything so they could move their equipment out of the school. Anxiety was fast building inside of her and Lydia was pretty sure if she didn’t spot Stiles in the next few minutes she was going to go insane. God, why did she have to take the SAT’s in freshmen year? If she’d just taken it when she was supposed to she would have been with Stiles the entire time and they probably would have figured everything out a lot sooner.

Lydia was just about to open her mouth and ask the sheriff what time the last text message was sent when she spotted something out of her peripheral vision. She turned her head and coming around the corner she spotted Stiles, with Scott and Kira beside him. Her heartbeat leapt in her chest and before she could stop herself she was calling out his name in the crowded hallway. “Stiles!”

Stiles’ head jerked up and relief crossed his face when he spotted Lydia. He had never been so happy that she was smart. The entire time they’d been in the school all Stiles had been able to think was, ‘thank god Lydia isn’t here’. He spotted her shift away from his dad and her mom and take off in a run towards him. Parts of his face were still scattered with blood as were his clothes, but he’d tried to get as much out as he could before they left the basement to come upstairs. But right now there was really only one thing he wanted to focus on and that was the strawberry blonde that was currently barreling towards him.

Lydia threw herself into Stiles, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck as she clung to him like her life depended on it all the fear and pain she’d been feeling for the last few hours finally easing a bit. “Oh thank god,” she whispered as she rested her head near his neck.

Stiles didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her, his body dipping slightly as one of his hands went to the back of her head and the other pressed into her back. He closed his eyes, his body relaxing slightly at the weight of her in his arms. God he’d been terrified he was never going to see her again. Never hear her laugh or call his plans stupid. Stiles’ chest constricted and his arms tightened around her as emotion swirled in his chest.

Lydia could practically feel the tension draining in his body and she held him to her tightly. “I was so scared…I thought, god Stiles.” Her words were whispered and she couldn’t seem to form a coherent sentence which wasn’t like her at all, but god he could have _died_. The thought of losing Stiles, it scared her a lot more than it probably should, but Lydia couldn’t help it. She loved him. And the thought of being in a world that no longer had him made her heart ache in a way she knew would never heal.

Stiles’ heart clenched at her admission and he swallowed heavily before pulling back from her slowly and cupping her cheeks. “I’m right here; you’re not going to lose me Lydia, not ever.” He told her quietly with a fierce determination in his eyes. He wouldn’t let Lydia lose anyone else.

Scott stood right behind his best friend and Lydia, his arm wrapped tightly around Kira as she leaned into him and he couldn’t help the way his chest tightened as his friends exchanged words. He knew how long Stiles had loved Lydia for, they all did and he was pretty sure Lydia loved Stiles too. But Scott also knew what it was like to be scared to take that next step. It had taken him forever to kiss Kira, really kiss her and yes a lot of that had to do with Allison.

Scott squeezed Kira to his side gently and when he glanced at her he saw that she was also watching their friends, her expression soft. She must have felt his eyes on her though because she turned her head and looked at him, smiling slightly. “You ready to get out of here?” He asked, his tone light.

Kira nodded, “Definitely. I’m pretty sure it’s safe to say this is the last time I’ll be coming to school on a Saturday, _ever_.” She stated matter-of-factly.

Stiles glanced over at them briefly and chuckled, “Yeah, I think I’m going to get behind that.” He told Kira lightly before his gaze returned to Lydia.

Lydia smiled softly her gaze shifting to the couple beside them, “I’m glad you guys are okay,” she said quietly.

Scott nodded, “Thanks Lydia,” he glanced between them, “We’re going to head out. But text me later okay dude?”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah man, we’ll talk later.” He said before focusing his attention back on Lydia as his best friend and Kira walked towards the exit stopping to say hello to the sheriff and Lydia’s mom on the way out.

Lydia wasn’t paying attention to any of that though. She hadn’t noticed how much closer the sheriff and her mom were to them, or how students were slowly trickling out of the school. All she could see was Stiles. She leaned her head forward so their foreheads were resting against each other. “I should have been here today.” She said quietly.

Stiles frowned and shook his head, “No, I’m glad you weren’t.” He wouldn’t survive anything happening to Lydia. She meant everything to him.

Lydia frowned and met his gaze. “You could have _died_ , Stiles.” It felt like something was squeezing her heart as the words left her mouth. Stiles could have died without ever really knowing how she truly felt about him. The thought made her sick. “Stiles,” she whispered his name, her grip tightening on him as she caught his gaze.

“Yeah?” he asked his voice just as soft as hers, but there was a hint of hopefulness in it. Stiles’ hand moved up and down her arm and he ignored the way his dad and Lydia’s mom were watching them. His entire focus was on the girl in his arms.

Lydia was silent for a minute before moistening her lips, “I-” she stopped, a lump forming in her throat. She couldn’t tell him not like this, not here. “I’m really glad you’re okay.” She finished lamely and watched as Stiles’ expression changed and softened.

“I’m glad too,” he told her wrapping an arm around her shoulders and finally turning towards their parents. He smiled at his dad, “Hey…would it be okay if I drove Lydia back to the house and met you there?” He asked, “I’ll explain everything then.” He told his dad before glancing at Ms. Martin and smiling.

Natalie returned the smile as Michael nodded. “I’ve got to finish up here, but make sure you go straight home.” He stated. After today he wasn’t letting his son out of his sight again.

Stiles nodded, “We’ll see you soon.” He said before guiding Lydia past their parents who were talking softly to each other and to the door.

Lydia followed willingly disappointed in her inability to open up to Stiles and let him know how she was feeling. She was annoyed by the fact that her own fear had ruined her moment. Lydia sighed, so much for telling Stiles she loved him.

 

______

 

Lydia starred at Meredith as Deputy Parrish secured the cuffs around the other girl’s wrists and read through the Miranda Rights. Everything was moving very slowly around her as doctors from Eichen House, police officers, and paramedics roamed around the small area of the file room. They were asking questions, putting Brunski in a body bag and attempting to check her and Stiles out to make sure they were both okay.

Lydia felt numb. She felt someone grip her arm, gently tugging her over to sit down on one of the chairs in the room. She could hear them talking, but for some reason she couldn’t seem to understand the words that were coming out of the paramedics mouth. Instead all she heard was the sound of her grandmother’s voice on that tape.

She could feel her heart thumping heavily in her chest as her eyes stared unseeing into the spot where Meredith no longer was. She was alive. Lydia hadn’t driven the other banshee to suicide and a part of her was grateful for that. The guilt that had been sitting on her chest since the news of Meredith’s death was finally gone; at least for the moment. It didn’t take away the guilt she still carried about Allison or Stiles, but it was a start.

Lydia felt her arm being lifted and she wondered briefly if this was what it felt like to have an out of body experience. It was almost like she could see what was happening, but couldn’t respond. Her breathing was heavy in her own ears and she couldn’t seem to take in enough air to make the burn in her chest stop. She felt like she was slowly suffocating. God, she had almost died tonight, but what was even worse than that was that Stiles had almost died tonight…because of her. 

“She’s in shock, she’s been unresponsive for the last ten minutes,” Stiles heard the EMT say to his partner. He glanced over at Lydia from where he was sitting as his head was being patched up, she’d insisted he get it looked at and that was the last thing she’d said before her expression grew blank.

Stiles’ chest tightened as he stared at Lydia’s red-rimmed eyes, her messy hair and tear stained cheeks. He’d almost lost her tonight. Brunski had a needle in her neck and Stiles had never been more ready to kill another human being in his entire life. The man was lucky Parrish had shown up and shot him, because if Stiles had gotten lose, he would have made it a hell of a lot more painful.

He knew the thought was dark and it should bother him how quickly his mind went to that place, but not tonight. Not in that moment. Not after finding out Brunski had killed so many innocent people including Lydia’s grandmother. He had a ton of blood on his hands and Stiles was glad he was dead. His fists clenched at his sides and the sound of the EMT calling Lydia’s name broke through his thoughts. He blinked his heart clenching at the far off look on Lydia’s face.

Stiles brushed the hand away from his head and spoke up startling the other people in the room. “Let me try.” He stood slowly and walked over to Lydia hating seeing her like this.

“Maybe we should admit her for the night…have an evaluation in the morning.” One of the doctors mumbled as he looked on at the teenagers in the room.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder and sent a glare in the middle aged doctor’s direction. “No fucking way is she staying in this goddamn pit of despair. Lydia isn’t crazy.” He snapped his voice hard. “We’re leaving here tonight and we’re never coming back.” He stated matter-of-factly as he knelt down in front of her letting some of the tension ebb out of his body.

Stiles reached up and cupped one of her cheeks gently, brushing the pad of his thumb over her skin as his other hand rested on her knee. He addressed her calmly, voice soft, tone soothing. “Lydia, can you hear me?” He asked her quietly. “Everything is okay now Lyds, I need you to come back to me… _please_.” Stiles’ voice broke on the last word and he dropped his head slightly willing her to hear him.

“Lydia please,” the insistent words reached her ears and she blinked once and then twice before moistening her lips and swallowing hard. “Stiles…Are you okay?” She asked her voice soft as she lifted her hand and curled her fingers around his wrist, concern coloring her features.

Stiles glanced up, relief covering his features. “I’m fine. How are _you_?” He asked as he stood slowly tugging her gently with him so she was standing in front of him. Stiles slid his arm around her waist as he studied her expression closely.

Lydia nodded. “I’m okay now.” She gripped the collar of his shirt and leaned into him. “I thought,” she paused, “I thought he was going to kill you. I really wish you’d stop almost dying on me.” She said while meeting his gaze.

Stiles couldn’t help the short laugh that fell from his throat at her words. “Well I thought he was going to kill you. So, I’ll make a deal with you. If you stop almost dying, I’ll stop too,” he joked his voice hoarse from emotion.

Lydia sent him a watery smile, ignoring the rest of the people in the room around them. This was the second time she’d almost lost in in a matter of a few months and Lydia knew that this was their life. This was always going to be their life as long as they were a part of Scott’s pack. She needed to tell him, she needed him to know how she felt before it was too late.

Stiles watched the expression on her face and he felt her grip on him tighten. He pulled her a bit closer and lifted his brows, concern etching across his features. “What it is?” he asked softly.

Lydia watched him or a minute before pressing her lips together, “Stiles,” she whispered his name, “I-I,” her heartbeat picked up speed and her chest tightened. “I want to come home with you, okay?” She asked chickening out.

Stiles was quiet for a minute before he nodded and shifted back wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Of course you can. Come on, let’s get out of here.” He said glancing around the room at the adults watching them. He tucked Lydia into his chest and moved towards the exit with the EMT’s following closely behind them.

Lydia let Stiles guide her out of the room, disappointed in her inability to open up to Stiles and let him know how she was feeling. She was annoyed by the fact that her own fear had once again ruined her moment. Lydia sighed, so much for telling Stiles she loved him.

 

______

 

Lydia held the bat in one hand as she stood behind Chris Argent who had reluctantly taken her to Mexico with him. Originally she’d planned on staying in Beacon Hills with the Sheriff, Deputy Parrish, and Deaton, but knowing that Scott and Stiles were in danger, well it hadn’t sat well with her. All day she’d had a bad feeling and she knew the second she and Chris walked into the temple that this was why.

She spotted Kira first. The girl had her sword in hand and she was fighting off one of the Berserkers towards the middle of the room in and attempt to keep him away from the others. Across from Kira was Derek and Braeden. They had Kate cornered, but they didn’t seem to be fairing all that well.

Lydia’s gaze darted around the room, but she couldn’t find Stiles and that made anxiety curl in her stomach. The sound of a gun going off near her startled her from her thoughts and she looked up in time to see Mr. Argent shooting at a Berserker that was coming towards them.

“I’ll hold it off,” he said glancing over his shoulder at Lydia briefly before shooting off another few rounds, “Go find Scott and Stiles. Give them the wolfsbane.” He called out loudly so she could hear him over the sounds of their struggling friends.

Adrenaline raced through Lydia and she nodded touching the pocket in her jacket making sure the jar was still there before darting out from behind Chris and running in heeled ankle boots. She held tight to the bat ducking as something was thrown in her general direction. She let out a short noise before continuing past Derek and Braeden trying to spot Scott and Stiles.

Lydia saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye and then before she knew what was happening, a Berserker was standing in front of her. Her heart beat frantically against her chest and she lifted the bat and slammed it into the body of the creature in front of her. The bat shook in her hands and the Berserker barely moved. Fear shot through her as he lifted his clawed hand ready to thrash it at her, but before he could the monster was tackled to the ground by Liam.

A loud growl left his throat, hair covering his face, claws and fangs elongated, eyes glowing a bright golden yellow. “Go, Scott and Stiles are at the back of the room…it’s Peter, he wants to kill Scott.” He shouted before slashing his claws into the Berserker, facing his issues head on. Liam didn’t know what he was doing and he was terrified, but Scott needed his help and this time he couldn’t just sit on the sidelines, he needed to make a choice and he chose to fight. If he died tonight at least he’d die for something.

Lydia watched the newest member of the pack attacking the Berserker and she glanced around spotting Kira. She saw the other girl running towards them and nodding Lydia off.

“Go, I’ll help Liam,” she said her breathing heavy as she drew her sword and ran towards the creature making sure she steered clear of Liam. Kira was sore, hurt, and exhausted. But she knew she had to keep fighting. They needed to put an end to this once and for all.

Lydia pushed forward again having to switch her direction to keep away from the other Berserker who was giving Chris a run for his money. She was about to head towards the back where she spotted a flannel shirt, but she paused when she heard Braeden’s shout.

“No! Kate don’t, I swear to god I’ll kill you.” She snapped aiming the gun at the were-jaguar’s head from several feet away. She kept her eyes on Kate who had Derek in front of her, nails practically digging into his throat.

Lydia’s chest constricted. She could feel it. Death. Someone was going to die in the next few minutes and after the cypher key and the scream she let out in his loft, it had to be Derek. She glanced back over to where Stiles and Scott were with Peter and swore under her breath before turning in the other direction and making her way towards Kate from behind.

She moved quickly, pulling the bat back in her arms, gripping tight to it with both hands before swinging it forward straight into the back of Kate’s head with as much force as she could knocking the former hunter forward.

Kate released Derek with a roar and then whirled around coming face-to-face with Lydia martin. Her green eyes glowed and she flashed her teeth at the teenager. “Look at you, trying to save little old Derek, looks like someone actually does have friends,” she said with a bitter laugh.

Lydia went to shift back, but Kate was faster. She smacked her hand across the red heads face knocking her to the ground. “I’m going to rip you apart.” She growled.

Lydia’s face throbbed and she was struggling to get up, but she wouldn’t let Kate get the best of her. “You can try, but I’m not as easy to kill as you might think.” She stated confidently.

Kate's laughed echoed through the room and it was then that Stiles noticed Lydia. His entire face paled as his gaze zeroed in on Lydia on the floor with Kate advancing on her. “Oh god no,” his voice shook drawing Scott’s attention to him.

Scott followed Stiles’ gaze and his eyes widened. “What is she doing here? She wasn’t supposed to be here.”

A wicked grin pulled at Peter’s lips. “Well if it isn’t my favorite Banshee,” he whispered, “Maybe it’s about time we joined that party.” He stated watching as Kate stood over Lydia.

Kate was glaring down at the girl, “I was going to let you live Lydia considering you were my niece’s best friend, but you’re just like the rest of them.” She snapped as Lydia stood up.

Lydia knew the attack was coming, she could feel it. She knew this might very well be her last moment here and the only thing she could seem to think was that she never got to tell Stiles how much she loved him and she hoped that some part of him knew. She closed her eyes accepting her fate, but the blow never came. Instead she felt herself being shoved aside, her body once again falling to the floor.

She opened her eyes just into time to see Kate impale Derek in the chest. She felt more than heard herself scream ‘no’, Scott, Braeden and Stiles echoing the word as Derek slid to his knees clutching his chest.

Everything was happening all at once and time was slowing down for Lydia again. Guns were going off in the background as she moved over to Derek pressing her hands against his chest to stop the blood flow. Her hands shook as she heard Braeden cocking her gun as Peter tackled Scott to the ground a few feet away.

She saw Kate coming back over to them and she knew the were-jaguar was going to try and finish off Derek. But then Braeden was there fighting for them and despite the fact that she wasn’t Lydia’s favorite person, she was glad she was there.

Lydia kept her eyes on Derek, “It’s going to be okay, you’re going to be fine.” She whispered the feel of a hand against her shoulder startling her. She glanced up and relief colored her features when she spotted Stiles crouching down beside them.

He frowned, “How bad is it?” he asked while glancing at Derek’s wounds wincing at the blood.

Lydia swallowed hard, “Bad, we need to get his powers back.” She stuck her shaky hand inside her pocket fumbling for a minute before pulling out the jar. She held it out to Stiles. “It’s a special form of wolfsbane.” She explained. “Peter needs to ingest it and you need to say the phrase written on the small paper inside. It’s from Deaton. Once you do the power Kate helped Peter steal from Derek will be expelled from his body and travel back to its rightful owner.” She said over the fighting. “Stiles, hurry,” she whispered, “We don’t have much time.”

Stiles took the jar and nodded, everything happening too fast around them. He pushed himself up and started to run towards Scott when he heard Lydia call out to him. He paused and glanced over his shoulder at her.

Lydia opened her mouth, “Stiles…I,” she stopped the words getting lodged in her throat, “Be careful,” she called out watching as he nodded and took off into the fray. Lydia felt a hand shift over hers and she glanced down at Derek with tear-stained eyes.

“You should have told him.” Derek said his breathing unsteady.

Lydia nodded, “I know.” She replied softly, a tear slipping from her cheek. Lydia started down at Derek, disappointed in her inability to open up to Stiles and let him know how she was feeling yet again. She was annoyed by the fact that her own fear had once again ruined her moment, but most of all she was terrified they wouldn’t make it through the night and she’d never have a chance to tell him again.

 

______

 

Stiles sat on the ratty couch in the loft, one DVD box in each hand as he glanced around the room. “Well, what’s it going to be? Star Wars or Monty Python and the Holy Grail?” He asked with a grin.

Scott groaned from his seat in the chair across from the couch, Kira sitting sideways on his lap. “Seriously dude? Are you ever going to stop trying to get us to watch that movie?”

“Never Scott. I will never stop trying to get you to watch it. With my dying breath I’ll be asking you if you saw Star Wars yet so you might as well just give in and let the force be with you.” He stated.

Kira laughed softly. “Come on,” she said resting her hand against Scott’s chest, “The movie isn’t that bad I promise. It’s actually really good. You’ll like it.” She told him with a small grin.

Scott sighed and ran a hand down Kira’s back, “Oh fine,” he grumbled.

Kira looked over at Lydia who was walking into the room with a smirk on her face. She grinned at the other girl who nodded at her. She watched as Lydia made her way over to Stiles and plopped down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

Stiles glanced over at Lydia and paused, “Where’s the rest of the popcorn?” He asked with a frown.

Lydia nodded towards the kitchen, “Derek and Liam are bringing the rest in. This is ours,” she explained, “There are M&M’s inside.”

Stiles’ face brightened, “You’re the best.” He told her sincerely.

Lydia nodded, “I know.” She replied simply.

Scott chuckled and Kira grinned as they watched their friends interacting. Scott glanced over his shoulder at Derek and Liam who were talking quietly in the other room and his chest tightened slightly. It had been three months since the fight in Mexico and while most of them had made it out unscathed, they still managed to lose people.

He and Stiles had managed to get the wolfsbane into Peter and after Stiles read the phrase on the paper, Derek’s power had gone back to him just like Lydia said. Braeden managed to kill Kate, but not in time to save her own life, something Scott knew Derek still blamed himself for. And Peter…Chris Argent had been the one to kill him in the end. Scott fought and beat him, but in the end he couldn’t be a murderer. He couldn’t end someone else’s life it’s just not who he was.

The feel of Kira’s hand running down his arm pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced at his girlfriend and smiled. “Hey,” he said softly pressing a light kiss to her cheek right as Derek and Liam made their way into the living room.

Kira grinned, “Hey,” she replied just as soft.

Stiles cleared his throat, “Uh hello, focus everyone.” He held Star Wars up. “A big thanks to Lydia for making Derek get a TV so he can entertain us,” he grinned when he heard Derek’s snort, “And don’t forget no talking during the movie.” He said sternly.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, “What if I have a question?” She asked glancing over at him.

Stiles eyed her, “Then you can whisper it in my ear.” He told her with a smirk.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “You’re horrible.” She said while pulling some popcorn into her mouth.

“But you like me.” Stiles told her without a doubt in his mind. His gaze fell on her again and his expression warmed.

Lydia picked through the popcorn looking for some M&M’s as she spoke, “No dumbass, I love you.” Her hand froze in the bowl of popcorn and all conversation around them stopped. Scott, Kira, Derek, and Liam glanced over at Lydia and Stiles, their faces amused.

Lydia looked up slowly meeting Stiles’ gaze. She opened and closed her mouth before letting out a breath. “I said that out loud didn’t I?” She asked.

Stiles smiled softly dropping down next to her one the couch. “You did.” He replied quietly. He could see the nervousness written on her face and he reached out and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing the skin there. “For the record, I love you too. But it took you long enough to say it,” he teased.

Warmth filled Lydia’s chest and she leaned into Stiles resting her forehead against his. “You’re an ass.”

Stiles threaded his fingers into her hair ignoring their friends, “Yeah, but I’m your ass.” He whispered.

Lydia nodded as she slid her hand to the back of his neck, “Yeah, you are.” She responded before closing the distance between them and capturing his lips in a soft kiss glad that she’d finally, even if it was accidentally, admitted how she felt about Stiles. They say there’s no perfect moment to tell someone you love them. It just happens, quick as lightening. When the time is right, the words come and then no matter when or where, that moment is perfection. Lydia never truly believed that, not until this moment. Despite the missed opportunities and failed attempts, this couldn't have been any more perfect than if she'd planned it herself.


End file.
